One Last Gift
by Christine Geyer
Summary: He's decided to give Sharon one final gift before he leaves for good.


Jack turned around to leave the Parker Center after his encounter with Sharon. He truly was sorry for everything he had done to her. It took him way too long to reach that point, and he knew any kind of relationship he could have still had with her was now beyond repair. He didn't know if he could ever change. He was beginning to think he was too old to get better. Was it even worth the effort? But even if he recover, this part of his life was lost and over. He finally accepted that.

Despite what everyone probably thought, he had loved her with all his heart. He still did. He had been told that part of loving someone was putting their needs ahead of your own. That was the part he had been failing at since succumbing to his addictions. He wanted to do one last thing for her, before he parted ways with her for good. He pulled out his phone and navigated the LAPD phone systems until he reached Lt. Flynn's desk. When Andy learned who on the other end, he almost hung up, but something in Jack's voice made him reconsider, and he granted Jack's request to meet him in the lobby.

Andy stepped off the elevator and scanned the room until he found Jack. He took a deep breath, walked over to him, and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Jack to explain.

"I'm leaving LA," Jack started. Andy raised his eyebrows again, but this time from mild surprise. "In the past I left to run away from problems, but now I'm leaving to try and remedy what little I can of this mess I've made in Sharon, Emily, and Ricky's lives. I should probably add Rusty after my recent bad behavior," Jack said. Andy didn't know about this yet, but figured he'd learn soon, and let Jack continue.

"For the first time in a long time, I want to put Sharon's happiness above my own. My being here does not make Sharon happy. But, I've been putting some pieces together, and I've been discovering that there has been something new in her life that has been making her very happy."

Andy smiled, "Rusty has brought a really good side of her. Parenting also brings out a lot of fear and worry, but I know Sharon loves him very much, and the happiness out weighs the fear."

"Right," Jack started, and took a deep breath, "but I'm actually not talking about Rusty. I meant you."

"Me?" Andy was taken off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I've been in and out of Sharon's life for a long time since we've been separated. Since I've been back in LA, I've noticed she seems different. I didn't know how at first. I figured maybe it was the new gig at the LAPD. And while, I'm sure that's a part of it, some conversations with Rusty and my children clued me into another change. You. Sharon didn't have much of a social life until recently. She rarely had time, being a working mother..." he paused before continuing, "with an absent husband. But visiting Major Crimes and seeing her with you all was eye opening too. She never had the kind of relationship with her colleagues at Force Investigation that she has with all of you. She was always warm and loving at home with her family, but at work she was all business and no nonsense. I haven't spent a lot of time with you all, but I've noticed you've opened her up at work in a way I'd never seen before."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me? What's your point?" Andy was intrigued by where Jack was going with this, but he was starting to get impatient.

"In talking with the kids, I've noticed one name in particular keeps coming up. Yours. It seems you and Sharon have been spending time together both on and off the job. I started watching you and her when I did happen to be around for client. She's different around you. I resented it at first, but as I said, I want to start putting Sharon ahead of me for a change.

"I don't know what exactly your relationship with her involves, and I know it's not any of my business, but according to Rusty, it seems the two of you have formed a bond, but that you're both holding something back. I just wanted to let you know, for what's worth, that I'm out of the way. You are a better man than me and were able to recover from your addiction in a way I don't think I ever will. She needs that after all she's been through." Jack paused and looked at Andy right in the eyes and said one last thing, "To be loved by Sharon is an amazing thing. If you are lucky enough to experience it, hold on tight, and never let it go for anything."

Jack held out his hand to Andy. Andy was dumbstruck, but stuck out his hand and shook Jack's out of habit. Jack nodded good-bye to Andy and exited the building. Andy's eyes followed him out as he was trying process what he just said. The ride on the elevator back up to his division gave him a moment to decide what he wanted to do with this information. As the elevator chimed, he made a decision. He walked down the hall into the murder room. He went straight past his desk and knocked on the captain's door.

"Come in," she said, and Andy poked his head in and put on the most charming smile he could muster. "Everything okay?" Sharon asked. Andy replied, "Never better! Free for dinner tonight? My treat!" Sharon smiled back at him, "Sounds great!" She noticed something seemed a little different with him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She wondered if it had something to do with the phone call he had just gotten that made him disappear for about 10 minutes. She guessed she'd find out soon enough. "Pick you up at 7:00?" he asked. Sharon nodded. Andy closed the door behind him.

Andy had a feeling that tonight was going to be the start of something great.


End file.
